


Hide

by mermaidsahoy



Series: Blue and Red Lights [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsahoy/pseuds/mermaidsahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a while! Life and work has been very busy, but I hope to have some updates by this weekend. I hope you enjoy this little tidbit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a while! Life and work has been very busy, but I hope to have some updates by this weekend. I hope you enjoy this little tidbit.

Sansa managed to get a hold of their mother, and time stood still as she listened to Catelyn telling her how the Lannisters had found Robb’s hideout and killed him. Her hands shook and she cried as the gaping hole in her chest, the one that had opened after she watched her father die, flooded with pain and anguish. Now she truly understood that the Lannisters meant to hunt every Stark down and kill them.

Arya sat on the bed, staring at the wall and hugging a pillow while silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Sandor sat next to Sansa, rubbing her back as she spoke to Catelyn. “Petyr is doing what he can to send someone to get you girls,” her mother said. “We have to be careful. You have to be careful. Don’t talk to anyone, stay in the hotel.” She gave her a few other instructions before it was time to hang up. Trembling, Sansa whispered, “I love you, Mom,” and set the phone back in its cradle. Then she moved to Arya’s side and hugged her.

Sandor watched them for a few minutes before he spoke. “I don’t think it’s safe for you two to stay here.” Sansa turned to him in confusion. “What? But we just got here.” “If the Lannisters could find your brother, then they can find you two. They’re already aware that you’re in the area. The best option is to get out of California and go North.” Arya wiped her nose with her sleeve. “We’re supposed to stay here and wait for someone to get us,” she argued. Sandor raised an eyebrow. “You really think that’s going to keep you safe? I’ve heard of this Petyr person your mother spoke of. He used to hang around the Lannisters when I worked for them; a real slimy bastard. Why is your mother with him?”

“They were childhood friends,” Sansa explained. “I guess he offered to help.” Sandor frowned, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t like this.” “Then what do we do?” Sansa asked, wringing her hands. She was afraid, afraid for her sister, for her mother and the rest of her brothers…was nowhere safe?

“You’re going to leave,” Sandor responded, standing. He seemed taller, and his jaw clenched determinedly as he looked down at the two girls. Sansa stared up at him questioningly. “And I’m going to go with you.”

* * *

 

They snuck out of the hotel an hour later. Sandor slipped the man at the front desk some money to keep quiet, then he directed the girls to his car. Sansa slipped into the front seat after Arya slunk into the back. She hadn’t spoken a word since they had decided to leave, and while Sansa was worried about her, she knew they needed to focus on escaping first.

Sandor spoke to her in a low voice as he drove. “I’ll take you to my place tonight, and we will leave tomorrow night.” “How?” Sansa wondered. “They will be watching every bus station and airport.” The scarred side of his mouth twitched. “I have a way to get us to a place where you will be able to board a plane. Got all the money?” Sansa nodded, thinking of the thick envelope of cash that was hidden at the bottom of her suitcase.

Arya leaned forward then, resting her hands on the back of the seats. “How do we know you’re not going to kill us and make off with the money?” “Arya! He’s helping us!” Sansa exclaimed in horror. “You don’t know that for sure. I still think it’s suspicious. He barely knows us. Why would he want to help?” Her sister glared at Sandor, who didn’t even seem angry at her accusations. More amused. “If I had wanted to kill you, I would have slit your sister’s throat and thrown her in a dumpster, and shot and left you in the hotel by now,” he informed Arya. “You can either let me help you get out of this damn state, or I can take you back to the hotel where you can wait for help that will never come, and eventually the Lannisters will find you and finish what they’ve started. Take your pick.”

Arya let out a huff and leaned back again, crossing her arms and scowling. Sansa reached back and placed a gentle hand on her sister’s leg. “I want to go home too, Arya. Please, we have to trust him.” Arya refused to respond, choosing to stare out the window. Sansa sighed and retracted her arm. She noticed Sandor looking at her and she tried to force a small smile. His stormy eyes softened and he reached for her hand, swallowing it with his own. Sansa wished that the contact would lend her some of his strength and surety. She felt so heart-broken and lost.

Tears pricked her eyes and she clenched Sandor’s hand tightly.

He drove them to some neighborhoods situated near the beach, and finally pulled up to a small complex, the buildings painted white and greyish-blue. He parked and helped them get their bags out of the trunk and motioning for them to follow him quietly. They followed him to some stairs and climbed them to the second floor. There must have been a pool nearby, for Sansa could hear some splashing and laughing, even at this late hour.

Sandor unlocked a door at the end of the hallway and ushered them in, glancing around. The apartment was dark until he closed the door and flipped a switch on the wall. Flickering florescent lights illuminated the kitchen, allowing the rest of the room to become more visible. It was small, not quite messy but not completely clean either. There were some empty beer bottles scattered around on the coffee table and various shelves, a bike leaned up against the wall, and some papers and were strewn across the kitchen table. It was definitely the home of a bachelor.

“Didn’t know people would be coming over,” Sandor spoke, clearing his throat. He squeezed by them to turn a lamp on in the living room, and started picking things up. Sansa beckoned to Arya and they set their bags down in a corner. Arya went to look outside the sliding doors that led to a tiny lanai, and Sansa started helping Sandor clean up. “There’s a pull out bed,” he said, nodding at the large couch behind them. “It’s actually pretty comfortable.” Sansa smiled her thanks, and followed him to the kitchen to throw away the bottles and papers.

Arya sat in an over-stuffed easy chair, her arms folded, staring up at the ceiling. Sandor took Sansa into the hall to show her the bathroom, which was sparse but clean. “There’s some towels in here,” Sandor said, opening a small closet. “And some sheets for the bed.” There was a door at the end of the hallway that Sansa assumed was his room, and the thought gave her a funny feeling in her stomach. She took the things he handed to her and went back to the living room.

“Do you want to shower, Arya?” she asked her sister quietly. She shook her head. “Did already.” Setting the sheets and towels down, Sansa walked over to examine the couch. She pulled off the cushions and reached for the handle, giving it a tug. It didn’t even budge. “It can get stuck,” Sandor’s voice spoke low by her ear, sending tingles down her neck. He reached around, placing one hand on the handle and one underneath the bar, and he gave a pull that made the bed spring out almost effortlessly. Together they dragged the rest of it out and smoothed the mattress down. Arya stayed in the chair watching as they put the sheets on.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Sansa told them, gathering some pj’s from her bag and one of the towels. She shut the door to the bathroom, letting out a deep breath. It was her first real moment to herself since she had found out the dreadful news about Robb, and she expected to start crying again, but only a dull ache throbbed in her heart. She showered mechanically, not lingering like she usually did. She didn’t want to be rude and use up the hot water in case Sandor wanted to shower after her. Dressed in a comfy t-shirt and sleeping shorts, she hung up the towel and opened the door quietly.

The apartment was dark again, but as her eyes adjusted she could make out a form under the sheets of the pull-out bed. Arya must have gone to sleep while she showered. Before Sansa could step further into the hall, the other door opened and Sandor’s large, shadowy frame filled it. “You alright?” he rasped softly. Sansa fidgeted with the bundle of clothes in her hands, feeling very tired.

“I guess. No. I don’t know.” She shrugged, biting her lip. “I’m so tired of running. I’m so tired of being scared.” A lump formed in her throat and the tears started to come now. “I miss Robb.” Sandor nodded, then he stepped forward, reaching towards her hesitantly. It was all the encouragement Sansa needed. She rushed into his arms, burying her face in his chest and crying. For once, just once, since all of this had started, she wanted to be the one being comforted, not the one constantly having to be strong and make the decisions.

“Shhh,” Sandor said, his arms enfolding around her. He moved them backwards, holding her, until they were out of the hallway and he shut the door. Sansa blinked and glanced around at his bedroom with watery eyes. A worn wooden dresser was pushed against the wall, and next to it was a large oak cabinet of some sort. His bed was pushed against the other wall, and a desk sat in the corner. Sparse, like the rest of his house. Sansa sniffled, taking comfort from his warmth.

“No sense in waking up your sister,” Sandor explained. He held her for a while, letting her cry.

“I lost a sister once.” His voice was low and rough, stirring the damp hair on the top of her head. Sansa waited for him to say more, shocked by this revelation. He didn’t continue, but the words _so I know how you feel_ floated in the air around them. Even though she was saddened that he had experienced such a loss, a part of her was disturbingly glad that she had someone who knew what it was like. Someone who could relate.

After a few moments she said, “I’m sorry.” He grunted at that. “Don’t be. Happened a long time ago, anyways.” Sansa nodded, then reluctantly pulled away from him, wiping her face. She was still clutching her bundle of clothes; thankfully her bra and panties were still hidden in the folds of the dress. “Thank you…for everything,” she told him, managing a weak smile. His mouth twitched and he fingered a lock of her hair, still wet from the shower. “No need.” He looked like he was going to say something else, but he shut his mouth and remained silent.

Sansa gave him another little hug, and as she started to pull away he placed his hands on her face and kissed her softly. She smiled and let him, giving over to his touch so that her haunted thoughts would vanish, if only for a few minutes. They kissed again, then he opened his door and she walked out into the living room, tossed her clothes onto her bag, and crawled under the sheets and blanket with Arya, resting her head on the pillow with a sigh.

 


End file.
